Teen Titans
by IsisFlower381
Summary: This is just a story with different POV's placed inside.


Teen Titans

**ONE **

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my characters, which are a lot! I decided to do the Teen Titans in book form, like W.i.t.c.h., not ripping it off. Just enjoy the story and review. Please?

Cardinal followed her older sister Raven and the other Titans to the place where Cinderblock was causing havoc. It had been a while since they first formed a team. Now, their job was to fight evil and save the innocent. The others could handle that. But Cardinal's problem was, she just developed her powers, so they wouldn't be that effective against a villain like Cinderblock.

_I wonder if I'm going to be useful to these guys at all…_Cardinal thought as she looked up. They had reached the Jump City jailhouse where the alarm was going off. They went in a few more paces to find a wall busted open. Cardinal marveled at the sight. What could have happened here?

"It's almost like a twister hit this place…" Cardinal muttered under her breath. She heard Beast Boy's voice making a battle pun. They must have reached where Cinderblock now.

"You know, Cinderblock," he said, "normally the bad guys break out of jail!"

"And I can think of seven good reasons why you don't wanna break in!" Robin added, going into a combat pose. "1!"

"2!" Starfire said.

"3!" Beast Boy said, morphing from tiger to human.

"4!" Raven said, putting her hand forward to use her powers.

"5!" Cyborg shouted out.

"6!" Hannah shouted, readying her hands which were glowing, waiting for her to shoot ice.

"7!" Cardinal said, finally completing the circle, getting into a battle pose.

"No matter how you do the math," Robin said sternly. "It all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg added. Cinderblock roared as an answer and began to charge towards the Titans, ready for a fight. Well, Cardinal certainly and the others didn't give up either and Robin's call gave them the invitation to go fight.

"Titans: GO!" Robin shouted. The seven let out battle cries and charged towards the monster. Cardinal wasn't sure what to do now, and she placed a stern glare on her face, signaling to the others that she was never going to give up.

_I'm not going to cry anymore like I used to…_she thought to herself. _It's time for me to grow up! _

Robin delivered a kick to Cinderblock's head. Starfire shot him with a powerful green starbolt laser from her hands to attack his back from behind. The creature let out a stifled pain. Cyborg gave a powerful punch from his hand, which Cinderblock blocked with his own hand giving him equal the power. Beast Boy as a bird flew around Cinderblock, trying to pester him as Cinderblock finally swatted him off. He then ran into Raven at the far end of the cell, who landed in front of him and used her powers to lift a brick wall to block him, but Cinderblock punched through it.

Hannah then closed her eyes and made an ice column big enough to smash Cinderblock and sent it flying at him, and he was cold for a minute, before breaking the ice and sending it back at Hannah. Hannah wasn't able to dodge it in time and it sent her flying in a wall.

"Hannah!" Cardinal started as she flew towards her friend to inspect her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" the girl said, struggling to get up. "I'm fine." Then Hannah noticed Cinderblock coming in for an attack. "Cardinal, look out!"

Cardinal turned around in time just to see Cinderblock come in for a punch. But Cardinal didn't need a chant to use her powers like Raven. She summoned a glowing black shield around her hands to protect her and Hannah. But the way Cinderblock was punching at the shield, Cardinal felt like she couldn't hold it forever. Her theory was proven true as the shield started to break.

_No! I have to protect us! Come on, shield…stay…up! _But it was to no avail. The shield broke in pieces and Cardinal was sent flying. The cemented beast looked back to see Robin and Cyborg charging him and Starfire flying towards him. Cinderblock swatted his hand and knocked down the two men. Starfire went after the monster with a starbolt ready in hand to shoot. She got two starbolts in before Cinderblock grabbed her. She struggled before smiling and saying, "I am sorry to disappoint you," her eyes glowed green then, "but I am stronger than I look." She gave Cinderblock a hard kick in the face. Cinderblock went back against the wall and then Beast Boy morphed from a bird to a dinosaur to take him on. He stepped back and waited a few minutes before charging, but he was sent flying towards Raven as a result.

"Azarath Metrion…" but before she could finish, she looked up and gasped at the flying dinosaur who morphed back into Beast Boy and fell on top of Raven before she could stop him. Cardinal looked at the duo and closed her eyes in worry. Being hit by a dinosaur/ human at that range must have hurt.

"Heh…watch out for falling dinosaurs?" Beast Boy said, trying to make amends.

Raven instead blew a piece of hair irritatingly out of her face, which let the green kid know how she was feeling now.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now…" Beast Boy said, fleeing and Cardinal nodded. That was a good choice. If Beast Boy had stayed to see how the young empath was feeling, he would not like where it was going.

**This is the end of chapter 1. I know it wasn't perfect and you might hate it, but just give me constructive criticism, no flames, and tell me what you REALLY think! See ya! **


End file.
